Playtime nii!
by swaswj
Summary: Sequel to Hello nii! Nia and Natsuki explore the countryside together on vacation. Nia/Natsuki
1. I Want to Play a Game nii!

g/g, oral, rom, rim, public

_Playtime-nii!_

_Author's Note: This is a sequel to Hello-nii! _

"Hurry-nii!"

Natsuki let out a soft sigh as she slowly made her way down the steep grassy hill. In spite of herself, a grin quirked the corner of her mouth as she watched the energetic DearS almost near the bottom. Nia's emerald green t-shirt blended in with the grass, but her bright orange-blond hair and tan shorts stood out clearly. Laughing, Nia turned around and stuck her tongue out at Natsuki.

_Oh, so that's how it's going to be, huh? _Natsuki's grin widened, and she quickly tried to pick out a path. The girl hopped over a low rock in front of her and immediately began slipping and hopping down the side of the hill. "Whoa, _whoa_!" she called out, as her feet began moving out of control.

Her white t-shirt flapped around her as she desperately tried to keep moving to keep from falling down. Natsuki slipped on a loose stone, but managed to catch her balance, just barely. She saw Nia ahead of her, skipping playfully over the many rocks. "Nia, look out!" she yelled, unable to turn enough to avoid her.

"For what-nii?" the DearS asked as she turned towards Natsuki. Her eyes popped wide open and she turned and started trying to run away from the out of control girl. The long tube-wrapped tail of her hair trailed behind Nia.

It was too late, though, as Natsuki's momentum carried her straight into Nia's back. The two tried to keep their balance but with a thud, both of them landed hard on their bottoms and began sliding down the hill, still with fifty or so feet to go. Both girls began screaming as they hurtled down the slick grass, but luckily it seemed like they cleared most of the rocks.

They hit a bump and both bounced up in the air briefly. Natsuki realized she was tilting forward. "No, no, _no..._" she cried out as her shoulder hit the grass and she went into a lopsided roll. Nia's cries from the side sounded like she had gone into a similar tumble. The vibrant green of the field and clear blue of the sky whirled around in Natsuki's vision as she spun around twice, three times and then...

With one last loud whump, Natsuki landed hard on her back, right on top of her pack, at the bottom of the hill. Dazed and breathless, she didn't move. Her arms and legs splayed out to the side; she was just glad to have stopped in one piece!

Only a few seconds after Natsuki's sudden stop, her lanky companion landed roughly on the girl's stomach at an angle. Natsuki groaned loudly. "Niiii..." Nia mumbled facedown on top of Natsuki. How had she gotten turned around like that?

The pair lay together like that for a long moment, catching their breath. After her vision stopped spinning, Natsuki watched the white clouds drifting by. She turned her head to look at Nia and then grinned. "I beat you!" she proclaimed.

"Whaa..?" Nia cried out. She scrunched her face up in aggravation. "I'll defeat you next time-nii!" she shouted, and then began giggling, Natsuki joining in after a second. Nia rolled off of Natsuki -- finally -- and the two sat there watching the clear blue sky for a few minutes. "Natsuki-nee," Nia said quietly, a content smile on the alien's face, "this is a really nice place-nii."

Natsuki reached over and rubbed Nia's head affectionately.

It was one of her favorite places that her mother worked. Technically it was a vacation her bosses sent her on, but her mom had explained that they had paid for some important clients to go, also. Although they wanted her mom to have fun, too, she was really supposed to foster good relations with the clients -- and that left Natsuki free to explore the surrounding countryside.

That had been last year, so the girl was glad she remembered the way well enough to show Nia this time.

With a groan, Natsuki sat up. She reached underneath her pack and rubbed at her back, before jumping to her feet. Nia hopped right up also, her green eyes sparkling. Natsuki grabbed her wrist and turned to lead the way. With a grin, she stopped. Letting go of Nia's wrist, she turned and licked the DearS between the eyes.

Nia crossed her eyes in confusion, causing Natsuki to giggle before she turned and ran.

"Hey! Get back here-nii!" Nia shouted, laughing.

The girls ran straight into the late-spring breeze, Natsuki dodging between and around trees as the energetic DearS followed hot on her heels. Her short brown hair whipped around in the warm air. The competitive young girl tried hard to stay ahead of Nia, grinning all the way.

She hopped over several small roots and sticks, each time fearing that she'd lose one of her flip-flops, but somehow managing to keep them on. There was a glint of sunlight ahead, and Natsuki realized she was going to make it. She saw the low branch she was looking for. The girl jumped and grabbed it, vaulting herself out onto the open grass.

"Got you-nii!" Natsuki's eyes widened: Nia was in front of her! As Natsuki released the branch and flew forward feet-first, Nia leaped up and tackle-hugged the girl in mid-air.

The two girls landed roughly on the soft grass, Nia on top of Natsuki with the pack once more digging into her back. Nia giggled, holding the girl's shoulders to the ground with her paw-covered hands. She leaned forward and licked the girl back, right between her brown eyes, Natsuki giggling at the feeling.

Grinning in spite of her defeat, she started to get up, but Nia pushed her back to the ground. She started to ask what was wrong, but as soon as she opened her mouth, Nia kissed her. Hard. Her energetic tongue thrust itself into her mouth as they locked lips.

Natsuki jerked hard, trying to escape once more. Then she tried to twist, to at least be the one on top, but the DearS held her firmly. Giving in to Nia, Natsuki laid back and submitted to that playful tongue. She returned the deep kiss as much as she could, quiet moans escaping both girls.

Too soon, Nia pulled away, tongue still sticking out of the corner of her mouth. "You lose-nii," she announced teasingly. Natsuki tried to glare at the girl, but couldn't keep it up without laughing.

Nia got up and did a little cartwheel -- or part of one, since she fell over halfway. Natsuki sat up, wiping some of the slobber from her lips. A glance at Nia made Natsuki turn to try and look at her own rear. She sighed -- both of them had vivid grass stains from their skidding slide down the hill.

That was ok, though. They wouldn't need their shorts for much longer.

Natsuki pulled her pack around and reached inside, glad to see that nothing had broken open. Her surprise was also unharmed, but she hadn't been worried about that. "Nia, catch!" She threw a plastic bottle over toward the girl. Nia thrust her arms out to catch it, but fumbled with it and ended up dropping it on the ground.

"What's this-nii?" she asked, squinting at the foreign language on it.

Natsuki pulled out a second bottle of the same stuff. "Sunscreen," she told the DearS. Nia looked at her with confusion. The girl grinned back. "Because we," she explained, pointing in front of her, "are going in there!"

Nia followed her finger curiously, and then let out a sound of excitement. Natsuki's grin widened with her reaction; past the next small clump of trees there was a small -- but deep -- pond! "If you don't wear the sunscreen," she told Nia, "your pale skin will burn right off!" She stuck her tongue out at the DearS.

Nia blanched, and began fumbling with the top of the bottle. Natsuki almost laughed, but she figured Nia would need more sunscreen than her, with how white her skin was. She popped open her own bottle and squeezed a generous portion of the coconut-scented sunscreen into her hand.

Natsuki spread it to both hands and then rubbed it into her face first. She shivered lightly as the cool cream settled into her skin. Making sure to get all around her neck, she slipped her hands inside the top of her shirt to get to her shoulders. Reaching for more lotion, she glanced over to see how Nia was doing and gasped.

"Nia!" She growled in frustration as she crawled over to the girl. She'd apparently squeezed _way_ too hard, and was now covered in a pair of long yellowish lines from her stomach to her hair and even some on her arm!

"It wouldn't come out-nii!" she exclaimed, waving her arms.

Natsuki sighed, running a hand along Nia's chest and scooping as much of the sunscreen off as she could. With a slight smirk, she lifted the bottom of Nia's green shirt up and slapped her palm against Nia's bared tummy, rubbing the lotion off. "Go ahead and take the shirt off for now, and slip out of my shorts!"

Natsuki turned and did the same, kicking off her flip-flops. She crossed her arms and pulled the bottom of the shirt up and over her head, then unbuckled her pants. She lifted her butt to slide them off, leaving them in an untidy pile. Clothes taken care of, she turned back toward Nia and sighed.

The shirt and shorts had been hers... but Nia had her own bathing suit. Nia was still struggling to get the shorts off over the big paws on her feet, but her orange- and white-striped bottom was stuck up for all the world to see. Hers was a two-piece, and the matching top covered her front in a rectangular pattern.

Natsuki, on the other hand, was stuck with a lame one-piece. It was aqua-colored and even had a few ridiculous frills around the waist! _But at least I have something to fill my top with!_ she thought to herself. It may not have been much, but it was more than Nia had.

Natsuki watched Nia struggling for another minute or so before finally reaching forward and grabbing the shorts. With one hard yank, the clothing popped off, knocking Nia over. The catlike girl grinned at Natsuki. "Thanks-nii!"

"You're so hopeless, Nia-ni," Natsuki said in exasperation. She smiled, though, glad to have the strange but amusing girl with her. Even if she was clueless, that only made her impossibly cute.

Nia tilted her head. "Hopeless-nii?" the girl asked, proving Natsuki's point.

"Ok, I actually want to have time to get in the water, so hand that over!" Natsuki grabbed the bottle herself. She squeezed out a handful of the coconut-scented cream. Nia started to protest, but Natsuki cut her off and said, "Spread 'em."

With an unhappy groan, Nia complied and spread her legs. She then crossed her arms with a huff. Ignoring that, Natsuki brought her hands down and began rubbing the sunscreen into her pale skin, starting with the ankles. Nia made a strange sound as the cool lotion came in contact with her skin.

Natsuki worked her way up, running her hands along Nia's smooth leg. She was starting to feel strange. The girl glanced up at Nia's face; the DearS was pouting about not being able to do it herself. That weird fuzzy, tingly feeling began to grow.

Natsuki did her best to hide the grin spreading across her face.

In spite of the evil thoughts in her head and the strangely inviting sounds Nia occasionally made, Natsuki managed to slather the cat-like girl in the sunscreen without incident. She even got Nia's armpits, although the girl squirmed constantly through it.

"What's that-nii?" the girl asked unexpectedly, her cute little nose twitching. Natsuki blushed, thinking she could smell her unexpected excitement, but... if she did, the coconut scent overpowered it.

Quickly, eager to get into the water, Natsuki covered herself just as thoroughly, not leaving an inch of skin exposed. That was a lesson she'd learned the hard way a couple years ago!

Nia leaned forward on her paws, staring at Natsuki eagerly as she rubbed the lotion into her skin. The cool breeze blew past them in the warm air.

Finally, Natsuki was finished. "Alright! Let's go!" she cried out.

Nia snickered. With an excited, "Nii!" she lunged at Natsuki, knocking the girl backward and licking her face.

"Eww! Gross-nii!" the DearS yelled, jumping away, her tongue hanging out as she spat at the ground, trying to get the taste out of her mouth. Natsuki rolled backward laughing. "Yech!" Nia spat one more time.

"Does it taste as good as it smells?" Natsuki asked, still laughing.

Nia looked at her sadly. "Aww, c'mon, Nia! Let's get in the water!"

"Yay-nii!" the girl cried out, seeming to forget why she was upset. Natsuki, carrying their clothes, raced against Nia to get to the water. The girl ran as fast as she could, watching out for sharp sticks since she was bare-footed. Even with her disadvantages, the laughing girls made it there at the same time.

Natsuki unceremoniously threw the piles of clothes and her sack onto the ground and leapt toward the crystal clear pool. The small pond was a good size for the two energetic girls, but too small for much to live in. No more than ten or twelve feet deep, you could see clear to the bottom where a few green plants grew.

With her arms in front of her, Natsuki went into the water in a shallow dive. She nearly screamed with the shock of the cold! It faded quickly, though, her body adjusting itself to the abrupt change in temperature. Over her head Natsuki felt more than heard a concussion to the water.

Her feet hit the sandy bottom and she pushed herself up to the top. Natsuki's head broke the surface and she sucked in a deep breath, grinning widely. "Woohoo!" she shouted loudly, to no one in particular.

"Natsuki-nee! Help-nii!"

Confused, Natsuki turned to see Nia struggling to swim. Why didn't she tell Natsuki she didn't know how to..? The thought abruptly cut off as Natsuki blinked. She broke out in another fit of laughter and began paddling over. The furious pounding against the water wasn't Nia trying to swim...

It was Nia fighting with her apparently-buoyant paws!

Still snickering, Natsuki grabbed the floundering girl, pulling off her foot paws first. Each one came off with a loud pop! Nia let out a relieved sigh as her feet sank down in the water, making it easier for her to keep her face above water. "Thank you, Natsuki-nee!" she shouted cheerfully.

"Now for the other two," she replied. Nia shook her head, but Natsuki grabbed her right forearm and yanked the paw from the back of her hand. Ignoring the DearS' protests, Natsuki pulled off the other one, tossing it to float over with the others.

Nia yelped and went under, coming up dog-paddling. "So mean-nii!" she complained. It dawned on Natsuki that this was the first time she'd ever seen Nia without her paws on.

"You couldn't swim with those on, silly!" Natsuki replied, pushing herself a short distance away. "Besides..." she said, getting a mischievous grin on her face, "they would have given you an unfair advantage!" The girl slapped the water in front of her, splashing Nia's face with a laugh.

"Why you..! Take that-nii!" Nia, with a smirk on her face, splashed with both arms.

Natsuki let out a little shriek and ducked underwater to avoid it. The irony of going underwater to avoid water was not lost on her, but it still meant Nia missed! She popped up and stuck her tongue out, sending another splash at her.

Nia blocked it with a splash of her own and then starting sending smaller splashes at the girl rapid-fire. Natsuki laughed as she got hit in the face twice and then skimmed her arm across the top to send a small wave at the DearS.

Taking a hint from Natsuki, Nia sucked in a breath and ducked underwater. A devious grin on her face, Natsuki cupped her hands in front of her, preparing to splash the girl as soon as she surfaced. _Come on, brat_, she thought.

There was a small splash from behind. "Huh?" Natsuki yelled, turning just in time to get a wave of water up her nose, listening to Nia's triumphant cheering. The catgirl began a rapid-fire assault, forcing Natsuki to retreat with water burning in her nostrils.

Quickly ducking underwater, she sank down until she touched the bottom and then kicked off, aiming for the bank. _Let's see her dodge this one!_ Grinning, Natsuki grabbed the side and hauled herself out, the water cascading off of her.

"Where are you g--?" Nia's emerald eyes popped wide as Natsuki flew at her, butt-first. "Nii?"

"Cannonball!"

The loud sploosh filled Natsuki's ears. Curled up, pinching her nose shut, she looked upward to see the bubbling ripples. She landed hard on her rear in the bottom of the pool, but she was smirking as she unfolded her legs and shot upward like a torpedo.

Nia was coughing and spurting nearby. As soon as Natsuki popped up, she pointed a finger accusingly. "That wasn't fair-nii!"

Smiling, Natsuki drifted over to the orange-haired DearS and kissed her cheek. "Sorry," she said playfully then winked and added, "in."

Nia blinked, confused and then hugged the girl, sending them both under. Both girls popped back up laughing, though. Dog-paddling toward the bank, Nia announced, "I want to try that-nii!"

Natsuki smiled affectionately at the girl, floating in place while she watched Nia back up for a running start. "Here it comes-nii!" she shouted as she began running full speed. Nia leapt from the edge of the bank, curling into a ball but leaning too far forward. "Nia cannon-nii!"

Natsuki laughed and shook her head as Nia's cannonball landed headfirst in the water. The splash shot high up in the air, though, each individual drop catching the sunlight. The girl's head bobbed to the surface and Natsuki called out, "Who taught you how to cannonball?"

"Natsuki-nee!" Nia shouted back, sticking her tongue out. The girl blinked, and then began looking around herself. "Hey, where'd my bottom go-nii?"

Natsuki slapped her forehead.

Nia turned around and then lunged underwater, her feet sticking up. "I didn't expect a full moon," Natsuki muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Got them-nii!" Nia cried out triumphantly, turned to paddle over toward the bank. Natsuki followed after her.

As they stepped into the shallower part of the pond, Natsuki sighed at her half-naked companion. "You're lucky, you know? I wish I could wear a two-piece."

Nia looked at her and tilted her head in confusion. She looked at Natsuki then looked at the bikini bottoms in her hand. Grinning, she held out the striped-orange swimwear to Natsuki. "You can wear mine, Natsuki-nee!"

The girl blushed, never having considered that.

Nia grinned brighter, green eyes sparkling. She pushed the bottoms into Natsuki's hands and then waded behind her. "Let's just get you out of _this one-nii!_" she muttered, yanking on the back of Natsuki's swimsuit.

"No, wait!" _Rip_. Too late...

There was a brief silence where Natsuki growled to herself. "Is it supposed to do that-nii?" Nia asked from behind, followed by another long ripping noise. "Oops-nii..."

"Nii, nii, nii, nii, nii!" Natsuki growled angrily. "I said I wanted to wear a two-piece, not that I wanted you to tear up my one-piece!" The girl spun around to yell more at Nia, realizing too late that the girl was still holding on. The tear was pulled all the way around to her middle, making the entire half of the swimsuit fall off her.

Natsuki threw her arms up in the air in disbelief, tears beginning to well in the corners of her eyes. There was no way she could keep swimming in this! It would come the rest of the way off in two minutes flat!

"What am I supposed to do now? I'm not ready to head back to the hotel already," she whined.

Nia started to say something -- an apology -- but then her face lit up. She looked at Natsuki then reached up to pull off her top, tossing it aside onto the bank and then grinning at the girl cheerfully.

Natsuki shivered slightly, standing ankle-deep near the edge of the pond. Nia stood proudly nearby, not seeming self-conscious in the least.

"Come on, Natsuki-nee!" she called out eagerly turning to jump back in the water.

Natsuki sighed. Taking one last look at her mangled suit tossed on the grass, she shrugged and then hopped back into the water. She let out a soft sigh of relief as the warmth of the water engulfed her once more.

The girl came up to the surface and looked around nervously, expecting that someone would suddenly appear now that they were naked. She had come here many times last year, though, and never seen anyone else nearby, so she knew it was irrational. Still, the idea of being exposed, out in the open, was both frightening... and in a little way, exciting.

"Let's play a game-nii!"

Pulled out of her thoughts, Natsuki looked over toward Nia. "What kind of game..?" she asked.

Nia blinked. She looked up, crossing one arm across her chest and putting one hand on her chin -- her typical thinking pose. Of course, her face promptly dipped under water. The girl quickly splashed up and began spitting out water and coughing.

Natsuki laughed at the scene. Nia was too cute sometimes. "How about Marco Polo?" she asked after Nia finally settled.

"What's that-nii?" she asked, tilting her head. Natsuki quickly explained the simple game. Although she didn't seem completely interested at first, a grin soon spread across the girl's face, and as soon as Natsuki finished her explanation, Nia shouted, "Not it-nii!"

"What! That's not fair!" Natsuki huffed and then closed her eyes. "Fine! One, two, three..."

She listened intently while she counted, trying to keep track of Nia. "...ten! Marco!"

From the opposite side that she expected, Natsuki heard, "Polo-nii!" The girl quickly lunged over that way, hoping for a quick win, but Nia was already gone.

"Marco!" she shouted again, this time with no reply. Irked, she swung her arms around, thinking the DearS was close if she wouldn't reply. "Marco!" she yelled again.

Natsuki shrieked in surprise when she felt a pinch against her bottom. Her eyes popped open and she whirled angrily to see Nia popping up to the surface. Natsuki growled but Nia stuck her tongue out. "You opened your eyes-nii!"

Grumbling, Natsuki took a deep breath and closed her eyes again. According to her own rules, if she opened her eyes she had to count again. Nia giggled and swam away while Natsuki counted.

"Marco!" she shouted angrily, hearing Nia's reply on the far side of the pond. The girl swam about halfway there and shouted again, hearing Nia reply from the same place. "You won't trick me again," she grumbled, "Marco!"

This time, there was no response. She called again, and again no reply. "You have to answer, Nia!" she yelled angrily.

"Polo-nii!" came a shout from directly in front of her, erupting from the water. Natsuki's eyes shot open wide, looking right into Nia's bright green orbs. The DearS threw her arms around Natsuki and kissed her hard while the girl struggled to keep them both above water.

Nia pulled away, smiling smugly with her tongue hanging out. "You opened your eyes, Natsuki-nee..."

"Cheater," she muttered before leaning forward to kiss Nia between the eyes. She giggled and then licked Natsuki's cheek. Taking Nia's hands, the girl paddled backward with her feet, heading for shallower water. "I think we need a new game."

The bright sun shone warmly on the pair as the stepped near to the sandy bank. Natsuki whirled on the blonde-haired DearS, hooking a finger through the triangle in her collar and pulling her into another deep kiss. Nia eagerly pushed forward for more, letting out soft little moans.

Natsuki lost her balance, splashing into the shallow water with Nia on top of her. Both girls giggled and then Nia leaned forward and began licking at Natsuki's neck. She shrieked at the ticklish feeling and tried to get Nia off her. "Cut it out!" she cried out between giggles.

At last, Nia pulled away, still sitting on Natsuki's lap with a satisfied smile on her face. Natsuki playfully glared at her, then looked at her wide red collar again. "How about the next game we play _for_ something?" she asked.

"For something-nii?" Nia asked, confused.

Natsuki nodded, glancing down at the collar again. "How about... the loser has to be the winner's slave?"

Curiously, Nia tilted her head. A smile spread across her face and she shook her head. "I'm already a slave-nii," she pointed out, even though Natsuki never saw her act like one.

"But..." she protested, about to explain that it was just for fun.

"So the loser has to be a Sheep-nii!" Nia exclaimed, grinning.

Natsuki blinked, not entirely sure what Nia meant by that. "You're on!" she replied, then on impulse set the rules, "First one to give up loses!"

While Nia blinked in surprise at the ambiguous rules, Natsuki turned, throwing Nia off her and getting on top. "Nii?" the surprised DearS yelped as Natsuki began licking her tiny nipples. The catgirl tried to push Natsuki away, but that only made her lick harder. "Uhhnnniii" Nia moaned, breathing harder.

"How's that--whoa!" Nia flung up her lower body, flipping Natsuki over her head! The girl landed on the soft grass outside the pond. Nia was right there, latching onto Natsuki's small breasts. "_Beep,_ Nia!"

With a triumphant giggle, Nia hovered over Natsuki upside down. Gasping as Nia's energetic tongue attacked her nipples, Natsuki reached up and yanked down on Nia's shoulders, bringing the girl's even-smaller breasts in reach. Natsuki moaned and then kissed Nia's nipple, sucking softly on it while the DearS flicked her tongue across her own breasts.

Nia yelped, letting out another long moan. Reflexively, she bit down, making Natsuki scream. "Ow! No biting!" Natsuki bit her nipple back and Nia jumped off with a squeal.

Natsuki rolled to her knees to see Nia squared off on all fours. "Rawrniii!" shouted the DearS, a strange sound that went from an adorable growl to an even cuter... well... nii.

Apparently it did its job well, because Natsuki was so distracted by the sound she didn't have time to react before Nia tackled her to the grass! They tumbled across the ground for a minute before Natsuki ended up down on her stomach with the Biter on top of her, sitting with her butt on Natsuki's shoulders.

Dazed, Natsuki tried to get out from under the girl but she was pinned. Snickering at her successful attack, the girl turned, still sitting on her shoulders, and leaned down to lick Natsuki's lower back. The girl wiggled uncomfortably under here, trying unsuccessfully to toss Nia.

The catgirl licked lower and lower while Natsuki fought with her. As nice as the catgirl's tongue felt against her skin, Natsuki squealed and about leapt out of her skin when the DearS reached her target. A sinister giggle bubbled up as she licked at Natsuki's backdoor.

"Eww! Stop, stop, that's gross!" Natsuki shrieked and wriggled harder as the weird sensations from Nia's energetic tongue rippled through her. The girl realized that the back of her neck, under Nia, was starting to feel wet.

Nia giggled again, pausing long enough to ask, "Why-nii?" She kept licking around back there while Natsuki squirmed. She knew it didn't feel bad, but she couldn't get past the feeling that this was wrong!

"Eep!" Natsuki squealed. Nia poked her tongue inside! Her muscles locked tight and the girl spun violently to the side, onto her back. She was still trapped underneath Nia, though!

The DearS dropped herself further down on Natsuki, holding her against the grass. Natsuki tried to knock the girl off with her legs, but Nia caught them and held them back out of the way. Giggling triumphantly, Nia licked at both of her thighs, dragging her tongue roughly across them and making Natsuki moan.

She struggled to get out from under Nia once more, but she was in a bad position to gain any leverage. Natsuki thought about biting her, or trying to lick her into submission, but Nia's sweet spot was resting against her neck so she could only reach the DearS' round bottom.

Natsuki involuntarily let out a long moan as Nia kissed her little bump and a jolt of electricity shot through her. Nia licked excitedly around Natsuki's opening while the girl twitched underneath her. "Uhhnn," she moaned, letting out a soft whimper as Nia licked harder, sliding her tongue inside the girl.

"So tasty-nii!" Nia exclaimed, increasing her pace. She began rocking back and forth a little, her stomach rubbing against Natsuki's small but sensitive breasts. Natsuki moaned helplessly, biting her lips and trying not to give in. The girl managed to free her forearms, but with her upper arms held down by Nia's thighs, she didn't have enough strength to push the girl off.

In spite of herself, Natsuki squealed again when Nia's tongue circled her little nub. Her entire body was trembling, about to implode, and she didn't want that to happen. If Nia made her climax then that would mean she lost!

Regardless of her resistance, though, Natsuki felt herself drifting closer and closer to that threshold. She twisted and whimpered, squeezing Nia's sides. The DearS was dripping juices of her own, and the intoxicating smell wasn't doing much to bolster Natsuki's resolve!

Just when she thought it was going to happen, she heard Nia's sweet voice over the pounding of her heart in her ears. "Do you give up-nii?" the girl asked, dragging her tongue against her slit -- enough to keep her going but not to take her over the edge.

"What!" she shouted, knowing that Nia could win any second.

The catgirl giggled. "You have to give up-nii!" she teased, kissing Natsuki's nub, making her legs jerk sharply.

Natsuki growled, understanding, but unable to withstand it. Nia was going to make her surrender before she..! She moaned loudly, feeling Nia's tongue slipping inside her once more. Gritting her teeth, the girl refused to give in.

One more lick shattered that resolve.

"Alright, alright! I give up! Oh _beep_, please stop, Nia!" She felt that slick tongue on her sweet spot once more and let out a loud squeal of pleasure as Nia began suckling on it. The waves of pent-up pleasure crashed through her, making every muscle in her body jerk, little pulses shooting through her, centered between her legs and on that wonderful little tongue.

Panting breathlessly, Natsuki wasn't sure how long that intense feeling filled her, but the next thing she realized, she could taste herself. Instinctively, she licked back at Nia's tongue, opening her eyes to look into those pretty green eyes.

Dazed, and sore at losing, Natsuki still couldn't help but smile at the DearS. Coughing in embarrassment, she finally spoke up. "So I guess that makes me your...Sheep?"

Nia's grin nearly split her face. "Just like Ren-san-nii!"

"Like _Ren_?" Natsuki asked incredulously, about to protest.

Nia was right there, though, looking eagerly into her eyes. "What game should we play next-nii?"


	2. Call Me Master nii!

_Master-nii~!_

"What game should we play next-nii~?"

Natsuki looked at her with a sneaky grin. "How about two out of three?"

Nia giggled. "No way, you lost-nii~!"

The brown-haired girl sighed. "But I don't know anything about being a... sheep," she complained, hoping to get out of the deal.

Nia put a hand to her chin in thought. With the way the sun shone on her, and the light sheen of water sparkling on her light, smooth skin and in her orange-blonde hair...the young DearS looked really pretty. Cheeks reddening at her own thoughts, Natsuki leaned forward and kissed Nia's lips softly, affectionately...and hopefully distractingly.

Nia's bright green eyes widened and then sparkled with mischief. "Whoa!" Natsuki cried out as Nia pounced into her arms, knocking the girl down to the soft grass. Both girls giggled as Nia furiously licked Natsuki's face. Natsuki fought with the clingy girl, growling playfully as she struggled to get on top.

"Ha!" she yelled triumphantly several moments later, both girls panting. Nia grinned up at her. Natsuki smiled back at the cute girl, wondering how she could take advantage of the position.

"You need a collar-nii~!" Nia announced suddenly, as if it just dawned on her. "All DearS have to have collars, even Biters-nii~!"

"What!" Natsuki cried out. She thought she had diverted Nia's attention! And _no way_ was she going to wear a collar! "We don't have anything like that out here!" she argued, hoping that would settle the matter.

Nia grinned brightly. Pushing Natsuki back, she sat up and then tapped her collar. There was a bright flash, and then Nia had a second collar in her hand. Natsuki inwardly growled and prepared to come up with another excuse. "You can wear my old collar, Natsuki-nee! It's the Sheep one I wore before I got my new ultra-cool Biter collar-nii~!"

Nia put the wide red collar in her hands and Natsuki stared at it blankly. She looked at Nia's, then the one she was holding, then back again. "But... they look exactly the same."

"Nuh-uh!" Nia cried out, taking the collar back and holding it next to her new one. "See! They're totally different-nii~!"

They still looked identical to her. Not wanting to hurt her feelings, though, Natsuki nodded slowly. "Um, yeah...I see what you mean now." She looked away. "There's no way that'll fit over my head, though," she said, grasping for another excuse.

"That's ok-nii~! Just hold it, and then press your thumb against the ring and it'll go right on-nii~!" Nia explained, handing it back to her. "If you put it on yourself, you can take it off any time-nii~!" The cat-like girl grinned expectantly at her, waiting to watch Natsuki put the collar on.

Inwardly groaning at the pressure Nia's cuteness was putting on her, Natsuki looked at the collar in her hands then back at Nia. "Do I really have to? Can't we just..?" Nia's cheerful expression disappeared so quickly that Natsuki couldn't bear it. Sucking up her pride, she sighed and pressed her thumb against the metal triangle.

"Wha--!" Natsuki screamed out -- not at anything the collar did, but at Nia's sudden attack! The instant the collar disappeared from her hand, Nia jumped back on her, wrapping her arms and legs around the girl. "Nia!" she yelled, unable to hold back a laugh at the girl's over-energetic hug.

"Ok, ok!" Natsuki said loudly as Nia rubbed her cheek against her cheerfully. "You're happy, I get it!" Nia giggled and squeezed her in one more full-body hug. "So I've got the crazy collar on," Natsuki said, tugging at the uncomfortably huge circle of leather, "but what else is a 'sheep' supposed to do?"

Nia threw both hands up in the air. "Anything its master says to do-nii~!" she exclaimed -- before falling down off Natsuki.

The girl giggled, tugging again at the thick collar. She stuck her tongue out at it, but smiled at Nia. "So what do you want me to do?" she asked. Her face turned serious, then. "But keep in mind this is only temporary! No way am I going to wear this away from here!"

"Nii..." the DearS mumbled, thinking, while Natsuki waited patiently. Nia kept mumbling to herself as she thought.

After several minutes, Natsuki started frowning. "Well..?" she asked irritably. Getting no reply, she sighed and flopped down on the grass, staring up at the bright blue sky. A pleasant breeze wafted by and the girl smiled. It was a beautiful day.

Too beautiful to just sit around waiting.

Glancing over toward the pond, Natsuki sat up again. "Let's just get back--."

"I'm hungry-nii~," Nia cried out suddenly. The girl was sitting with her legs spread out, rubbing her tummy with both hands. She always looked so cute when she did that -- even more so in the nude. Natsuki blinked, realizing that at some point she had stopped worrying about being naked out here.

Maybe onii-chan's perviness was rubbing off on her.

Natsuki let out a huff, but kept smiling. The girl hopped to her feet and grabbed her pack from nearby. Carrying it back over, she dug inside and pulled out the two wrapped snack cakes she'd brought -- a little squished from their ride down the hill, but still edible. She dropped the bag and held out the snack cakes toward Nia.

"Thank you, Natsuki-nee!" the DearS exclaimed, eagerly grabbing one with both hands.

"Your humble servant aims to please, mistress," Natsuki said sarcastically, sticking her tongue out.

"Master-nii~!" Nia exclaimed, pointing a finger at her sharply.

Natsuki blinked. "Huh?"

"You're supposed to call me 'master'-nii!" Nia told her, completely serious.

"You're a girl, though," Natsuki argued, trying not to laugh. "It should be 'mistress!'"

Nia puffed her cheeks out angrily. "But 'master' sounds cooler-nii~!" The girl redirected her attention to the snack cake, pulling on both ends of the wrapper as hard as she could.

Natsuki put her palm to her face. "Well, you did win the bet," she said with a shrug, but then added under her breath, "but it should be 'mistress.'" Seeing the trouble Nia was having, Natsuki laughed. She got down to her knees next to the girl, taking the snack from her. "Here, let me help you with that, 'master,'" she said sarcastically, pulling the wrapper open.

Even though she was supposed to be "like Ren-san-nii" it felt like the complete opposite and she laughed out loud.

Nia pulled the half-squashed cake out and wolfed it down. "So yummy-nii~!" she exclaimed, then stuck her face into the wrapper, eagerly trying to lick out every taste of the cream pie. Natsuki blushed, feeling herself start to tingle as she watched the girl.

Nia licked the wrapper clean and then saw the cream all over her hands. The cat-like girl licked at her fingers, making happy noises every few seconds. "Uwah! That was delicious, Natsuki-nee~!" she cried out cheerfully.

Natsuki, unable to help herself, leaned forward and licked a spot of cream filling off the DearS' nose. Nia giggled and Natsuki licked at the girls' lips, making Nia blush. As she looked right into those bright green eyes, Nia kissed her hard. Letting out a soft moan, Natsuki opened her mouth a little wider as Nia's tongue slipped inside, licking at the inside of her mouth and stealing back some of the sugary goodness.

Natsuki pulled back, breathing hard, and then launched herself at Nia, pushing her to the ground and kissing her harder. Soft moans escaped the two girls as their tongues battled against each other. They practically melted against each other, writhing against each other in the soft grass.

It occurred to Natsuki that Ren might have done the same thing she did.

The girl pulled away, gasping in a deep breath. Nia grinned brightly at her as she hopped back up onto her knees. "That felt wonderful, Natsuki-nee~!" Nia shouted, throwing her arms out wide for emphasis. Still grinning, she leaned closer to the heavily breathing girl, putting her hands on Natsuki's knees.

Her bright green eyes sparkled at Natsuki. "I'm still hungry-nii~," she said playfully.

Thinking she was testing the master and sheep bond, Natsuki held up the second, unopened snack. "Here, take mine, 'master,'" she replied just as playfully. "I'm not that hungry, yet."

Nia leaned closer, and Natsuki swore that her hair tail wagged briefly. "I had something else in mind," the unpredictable Biter told her, "something even more tasty-nii~!"

By the time Natsuki realized how familiar those words sounded, Nia grabbed her knees and flipped her over to her back. Natsuki let out a brief cry of shock as Nia's lithe tongue found her dripping opening. The girl moaned loudly; she was still sensitive from before, and really turned on from the heavy kissing.

"Mmm! So delicious-nii~!" Nia cried out before digging her tongue deeper into Natsuki's tight inner folds. The girl moaned and pushed her hips up against Nia's face, feeling that tingling warmth welling up toward her belly again.

Nia's tongue was relentless, driving into her again and again, dragging across her inner thighs and down toward her buttocks, catching every stray drop of her nectar. Natsuki tried to pull away, crying out sharply as Nia's tongue flicked across that sensitive bump.

"Uhn..." Natsuki panted out breathlessly, "Please... don't stop, Nia!" She forgot about her pride -- not much of that present with her wide red collar digging into the grass as she twisted around -- and wanted only for the incredible torture to end. Her knees spread wider, giving the catlike girl better access to her flowing juices.

The girl abruptly let out a shriek as a harsh smack landed on her outer thigh. "What the _beep_!" she screamed out, more from the shock than the pain.

"Don't forget to call me 'master'-nii~!" Nia demanded playfully, but with a stern look in her eyes.

"But--!" Natsuki started to protest before getting another slap. "Ow! That hurt, Ni...er, master!" It's just a game, she reminded herself as her face heated.

Nia gave her a huge grin, almost making the embarrassment worth it. The DearS hooked a finger through Natsuki's collar triangle and pulled her back up into a sitting position, kissing her deeply, letting Natsuki taste her own essence. "Mmm," Natsuki murmured quietly.

Nia pulled away, and slapped her hands down on Natsuki's knees again, wiggling her butt eagerly. "I want you to make me feel good, Natsuki-nee~!" she commanded, her emerald eyes shimmering joyfully.

_Finally!_ Natsuki thought to herself, eager for a chance to finally get Nia back. Especially after being left hot and frustrated just then! A devious grin on her face, Natsuki nodded, "As you command, 'master.'"

___

Natsuki looked into Nia's vibrant green eyes longingly. Sun shining on her long orange hair, on all fours in the bright grassy field, wiggling her bottom excitedly, it seemed like Nia was practically begging for some fun. It seemed like Nia was asking for Natsuki to make her feel good.

The brown-haired girl fingered the wide red collar around her neck. Instead, Nia was _ordering_ it, commanding the headstrong girl. Natsuki grinned deviously.

That just meant she was going to have to make her "master" beg her to stop.

Natsuki took Nia's hands in her own, lifting the DearS up and pulling her closer. Nia pulled her hands away and put them around Natsuki's shoulders, making the girl smile warmly.

"Natsuki-chan~," Nia called out, surprising the girl. It was the first time the orange-haired girl had ever called her -chan. With a flicker of hesitation she glanced away, but then quickly looked forward again, moving her face just a little closer. In a loud whisper, Nia said, "I love you-nii~!" A flush of bright red spread across her fair cheeks.

"You silly little brat!" Natsuki laughed, caught off-guard. Before Nia had a chance to worry about her response, Natsuki leaned even closer, pressing her forehead softly against Nia's and closing her eyes. Smiling, she said warmly, "You know I love you, too."

Nia's arms tightened around the back of Natsuki's neck, and the brown-haired girl pressed her mouth forward against Nia's warm, soft lips. Their collars chimed quietly as the triangles touched. Neither said a word as their lips came together, softly and deeply. She could hear little more than the wind in her ears and the beating of their hearts, could feel the faint caress of the warm sunlight against her exposed skin. Pulling back the slightest fraction of an inch, a smile crossed Natsuki's lips.

Slipping her arms around Nia's back, Natsuki leaned backward, pulling the DearS with her, on top of her. The girl kissed her again, more insistent. Her hands roamed all over the smooth skin of the DearS' back, before slipping around in-between their bodies. Her fingertips under Nia's armpits, Natsuki rubbed her palms roughly against the girl's tiny breasts.

Nia broke the kiss, gasping in a breath before Natsuki resealed their lips.

Inwardly, Natsuki smiled as Nia pushed her little chest against her hands. Again, Nia pulled away, gasping in several breaths with her tongue hanging out. "Natsuki-nii~..." she moaned breathlessly. Then, as a shiver ran through her body, Nia squinted her eyes closed, panting a little more sharply. Natsuki grinned up at her, giving a light pull, sliding the DearS' knees a few inches forward on the slick grass.

Nia opened her green eyes, half-lidded, wondering what Natsuki was doing. The girl let out a brief squeak as Natsuki leaned up, licking at the orange-haired kid's delicate neck. Tongue slipping between the girl's cheek and the top of the leather collar, Natsuki apparently found a very sensitive spot as Nia let out another squeal and then muffled moans.

Natsuki looked over, seeing that Nia was biting her lip, and grinned. She licked harder, and then gave her tender neck a long, sucking kiss. Nia moaned helplessly, pushing more urgently against Natsuki's hands. Their collars jingled as they pressed roughly against one another. Nia tried to pull away, but Natsuki stayed right with her.

"Please... stop-nii~!" Nia groaned helplessly. Not ready to push the boundaries of the game just yet, Natsuki obeyed. She pulled back, her tongue hanging out, and smirked at her panting master. Nia, recovering, smiled down at Natsuki gratefully and then let out a surprised yelp as Natsuki pinched her itty bitty nipples. "Natsuki-nee~!" she whined.

The girl's only reply was a cocky grin as she pulled on Nia's sides again, sliding the girl forward a few more inches. Her tongue found the girl's nipple and flicked back and forth across the little nub, bringing a long whine from the DearS. Natsuki leaned her head up, licking in a circle around the nipple, pleased at the sound of Nia's rapid panting. Licking across the small, sensitive breast once more, she pulled Nia closer and began kissing and sucking on the tender flesh.

"Uhnn... Natsuki-nee~!" Nia squealed out, pushing her little chest harder against her mouth. "More-nii~!" The girl happily complied, suckling harder on her tiny nipple. She switched over to Nia's other breast, causing the girl to cry out again as her back arched with need. Flicking her tongue teasingly across the little nub, Natsuki reached one hand down and began rubbing Nia's soft lower back in a small circle.

Natsuki continued sucking and licking at the itty bitty breast, making Nia moan louder and louder. She switched back over to the first one, suckling on it, then back to the second one, switching again and again to keep the orange-haired girl fired up. Helplessly, Nia pressed her small chest harder against Natsuki's mouth, wanting to feel more and more of her tongue.

"Naaa~" Nia moaned, trying to call out her name. Natsuki grinned, and then abruptly bit down on the girl's sensitive nipple. Nia shrieked in surprise.

"Yes, master..?" Natsuki asked, still grinning, but licking at the nipple softly as if in apology.

"Niii~" the DearS groaned out. "Too good-nii~..."

Natsuki giggled and grabbed the kid's hips. By now, Nia slid along without any kind of protest. The girl pulled until the DearS' knees were up to her armpits, and then pulled on her bottom, urging her into a sitting position. Weakly, curiously, Nia complied.

Natsuki let out a quiet moan of her own as Nia sat on her chest, her slick, sticky juices rubbing over her own small breasts. The brown-haired girl smiled up at Nia, who beamed back down at her.

Natsuki held onto Nia's bottom and leaned her head up, diving her tongue into Nia's bellybutton.

The girl giggled and squirmed uncontrollably as Natsuki licked furiously at the sensitive and ticklish spot. "Natsuki-nee~!" she squealed in-between laughs as her hands grabbed the back of the girl's head. Seeming unsure whether to hold her there or push her away, Nia's hands just curled and uncurled, pulling lightly on Natsuki's hair.

Natsuki was panting herself, pulling her knees up and toes clenching. Each movement Nia made was rubbing her slick bottom and thighs against her nipples, sending little sparks of excitement through her. She dug her tongue deeper, though, wiggling it inside the little cleft in the girl's tummy.

Grinning, with saliva running down her chin, Natsuki looked up into Nia's eyes cheerfully. She leaned forward and kissed the bellybutton, making Nia giggle one more time. Natsuki reached up, stretching to rub the kid's nipples between her thumbs and forefingers. "Mmm... good girl, Natsuki-nee~!" Nia panted out with eyes closed as she leaned her head back, bouncing up and down just enough to stimulate Natsuki's breasts.

A vein popped up on her forehead. _Good girl..?_ she thought irritably, a mischievous grin spreading. _I'll show you a good girl!_

The girl slipped her arms underneath Nia's legs and lowered her head back down. She pinched the DearS' bottom, making Nia squeak in surprise. The light girl got the message, though, and slid forward a little bit, looking down and watching Natsuki curiously. Still, both girls were breathing heavily from the feelings as well as the thought of sensations to come.

Natsuki kissed Nia's smooth skin just before the girl's dripping girlhood covered her face. The fragrance of her sweet nectar was overwhelming. As Nia's taut skin stretched over the girl's mouth, her knees spreading out further to lower herself down, Natsuki inhaled the exotic scent.

_I really did pick up onii-chan's perviness_, Natsuki thought to herself, realizing that just the smell had gotten her even more turned on, despite the fact that she was already soaked.

She stuck her tongue out, sampling Nia's unique flavor, trailing her tongue along the wet skin surrounding the girl's hidden depths.

Nia made little noises with each pass of her tongue, lost somewhere between a moan and a gasp. Natsuki took those sounds as encouragement and glided her tongue right along the outer folds of the girl's tight opening, savoring the juices that covered the DearS' pale skin. "Nats-chan..." Nia moaned, stretching her knees even further on the grass, pulling the folds open the slightest bit. Natsuki grinned and pushed her tongue deep into the firm opening. The taste, the sensation, of Nia's warm, quivering wetness made Natsuki moan longingly.

The girl reached one hand down between her legs, briefly running her fingers through her own juices before she came back to her senses. Reluctantly, she pulled her fingers back. That could wait.

Nia was trembling with pleasure above her as Natsuki's tongue delved deeper and faster, as the girl covered the DearS' burning, dripping skin with intense kisses. Natsuki smiled when she felt Nia's hands on the back of her head, holding on her balance as the orange-haired girl let out a long, helpless moan. The girl called out her name again and again, writhing against her lover's energetic tongue.

Natsuki licked faster, harder. She bit down gently on the girl's sensitive skin, each nip eliciting a cry of pleasure from above. Nia's hands became more insistent, pulling Natsuki's face harder against the taut opening. Nia unconsciously rubbed her hips back and forth across the girl's willing face, moaning uncontrollably all the while, trying to gasp out words of some kind, but able to make little more than animalistic sounds. "Nii... ahh... Nats..! More~....!"

More urgently, Natsuki lifted her head, nibbling at Nia's skin and thrusting her tongue hard into the girl. Nia continued thrusting herself back against the girl's face, smearing her hot juices all over Natsuki's face and even up into her hair. Natsuki reached her hands up behind the DearS and began caressing her round bottom, only making the girl move faster.

Both girls were panting and moaning, Natsuki getting more and more excited by the second even without touching herself. She threw herself into pleasing her "master," each half-gasp and panting moan spurring her onward. _Come on, just a little more..! _Natsuki thought, her tongue circling around that special little nub. Nia screamed, unable to form a word, or even a nii, and it felt as if the dam broke within her.

Nia slammed her hips down against Natsuki's face as her scream descended into a long, gasping moan, torrents of her sweet juices pouring out and down the girl's thighs, too quickly for Natsuki to be able to lick it all up. With a mental smirk in mind, Natsuki desperately licked at the girl's throbbing knob, getting her finger into position.

"Nii~!?"

The girl squealed in shock and pain as Natsuki slammed her finger home, stealing her way into the girl's backdoor. Natsuki grinned evilly, thinking she had gotten the girl back for leaving her dry earlier as well as that "good girl" remark. Nia looked at her with wide green eyes, mouth agape.

And then her mouth twisted into a quirky little smile.

Natsuki blinked incredulously as the DearS began moving back against her finger. "Natsuki-nee~!" she screamed out, eyes half-lidded with...pleasure? "Please don't stop-nii~!"

Breaking out of her moment of surprise, and with Nia pulling harder on her hair, Natsuki finally began licking again, harder, focusing on Nia's fiery little nub. As Nia bounced up and down, Natsuki finally began moving her finger, pushing it in and out slowly, and then faster and faster.

Nia was going nuts, panting crazily as she pounded up and down on Natsuki's face and finger. The brown-haired girl, horribly confused, couldn't help but get caught back up in it, panting and licking frantically as that arousing aroma engulfed and covered her, as that intoxicating flavor coated her tongue.

Nia writhed uncontrollably, almost violently, and then let out another shrill squeal, screaming out Natsuki's name one more time. Her hands pulled Natsuki's head hard up against her quivering, flowing opening, and the girl screamed in protest, unable to breathe.

She could hear the pounding of her heart in her ears, could feel the pounding of Nia's on her tongue. Natsuki thought she would pass out, engulfed as she was by Nia's essence, but then the orange-haired girl's grip finally relaxed. Natsuki jerked back and gulped in a huge breath of air, coughing as she inhaled some of the still-dripping juices.

Nia rolled off to the side while Natsuki hacked for a few seconds. Finally catching her breath, she turned to look at the alien girl. Nia was collapsed on her side, panting heavily, most of her body flushed a bright pink. The DearS smiled brightly at Natsuki, her tongue hanging out in exhaustion -- and rightly it should, after two climaxes back to back! Weakly, she held a hand out toward the human girl.

Smiling affectionately, Natsuki took her hand...and yelped as the alien girl pulled her into a tight, back-breaking embrace. "That was incredible and amazing and wonderful, Natsuki-nee~!" she exclaimed, crushing the girl in her strong hug. She grinned cheerfully, and licked Natsuki's cheeks, no doubt tasting her own juices.

Natsuki, stunned, could only smile helplessly, almost as exhausted from playing with the DearS as Nia was from being played with. When Nia let go, Natsuki let herself flop back onto her back, and sighed gratefully as a pleasant breeze wafted by. _Time for a break_, she thought.

"Now it's your turn-nii~!"

___

"Whaaat!" Natsuki cried out weakly. Didn't she ever run out of batteries..?

Nia, recovering far quicker than she had any right to, bounced over in front of Natsuki, slapping her hands against the girl's splayed out knees. "It's my turn to make you feel good-nii~!" the DearS explained. Her thin, beautiful body was still flushed and glowing, covered in perspiration. Her luminous green eyes, though, were as bright and energetic as ever and Nia's tongue poked out of the corner of her mouth. The sun shone in her golden hair like a halo, and Natsuki briefly considered the possibility that she fell asleep and was caught in a dream.

How could Nia have so much energy so soon after that explosive climax? Or rather, after having two of them!

Breaking her out of her delusion, Nia leaned down toward Natsuki's damp cleft. The cat-like alien wiggled her butt excitedly in the air as her tongue slid sensuously against Natsuki's sensitive flesh. Her entire body trembled as a crash of sensation struck her, warm pleasure mixed with stinging pain, emanating outward from her vibrant flower. The brown-hair girl gasped and curled her toes, surprised by how strong just that one lick was.

"Nia, wait," she whined, torn between the soreness from her hypersensitivity and the intoxicating feelings of Nia's small and powerful tongue. Natsuki wanted it, she had to admit, but didn't think she could handle it. In a way it was infuriating after she'd been left high and dry before.

Now she might not get any relief simply because she'd been teased for too long!

Natsuki yelped loudly as Nia's hand slapped hard against the side of her thigh. Instinctively the girl scooted away and fixed the DearS with a glare. Almost immediately she realized the mistake and groaned. "Master-nii~!" Nia corrected, grinning playfully.

Natsuki rolled her eyes, but couldn't help smiling. She fingered the wide leather collar around her neck with a sigh. The girl got up to her knees and shuffled over to her diminutive, impossibly cute "master." Nia tilted her head curiously, starting to ask what she was doing. Cutting her off, Natsuki slipped her arms around Nia's waist and leaned close, their two collars pressing together.

Pretending a submissiveness she didn't really feel, the school girl turned her brown eyes to Nia pleadingly and licked her chin softly. "Can we please take a break," she asked softly, with a hint of a whine, "Master?" _Heh, let's see how she liked that,_ Natsuki thought, proud of the act.

"Niii~," the DearS murmured uncertainly, looking into Natsuki's eyes. The girl licked Nia's chin once more for effect. "Natsuki-nee~," Nia whispered quietly... just before a huge grin lit up on her face. "Not yet-nii~!" she answered, grabbing Natsuki's knees and roughly flipping the girl back onto her back.

"Wha~!" Natsuki whined, caught off-guard. _That little demonic brat! I'll get her for this late--ohh~!_ The cat-like girl had lifted Natsuki's legs off the ground, pushing them toward the girl's face, and begun licking her again. Against her will, Natsuki let out kind of a gurgling noise, something between a moan and a hiss. "Ni- uh.. master!"

Tongue deep in her over-sensitized slit, Nia mumbled something incoherent in reply. Natsuki could feel her toes curling again while she twitched and shivered against the twin sensations rushing through her. "Uhn, uh, ahh... too much, too much," she whimpered. Hissing in pain, Natsuki harshly pushed Nia's face away and put a hand over her wet and sore flesh. "That's enough, please!" she yelled, even more irritated because it felt so good in spite of hurting so bad.

It was just more torture!

"But I want you to feel good-nii~," the DearS complained, looking at her sadly. _Oh, don't say it like that_, Natsuki complained to herself.

"It hurts too much... master," she said aloud.

Nia tilted her head. "I can make it feel better-nii~!" she declared, throwing one fist up in the air before lunging forward once more.

"_No!_" Natsuki shouted. Angrily, she flipped over on her stomach, ticked off at the hard-headed alien. It was her fault that Natsuki hadn't gotten any release!

Surprisingly, the cool grass pressing up against her naked skin was refreshing and soothing.

Behind her, Nia snickered deviously. "What are you..?" Natsuki started to ask suspiciously. Rather than answer, Nia licked at the soft globes of her rear end. "Nia!" she shouted reflexively, eyes popping wide.

"Master-nii~!" the DearS replied immediately. Natsuki winced, waiting for the harsh spanking, but it didn't come. Hesitantly, Natsuki lifted her head over her shoulder, seeing that same quirky smile on Nia's face from when...

"Oh no! No, no, no! You better not-!" Natsuki shouted.

"Natsuki needs her punishment-nii~!" Nia exclaimed happily before squeezing both of Natsuki's rear cheeks and sliding her wet tongue in-between them. A shiver ran through the girl's body and she started to shout another protest -- this was so _wrong!_ -- but Nia was in her own little world by now.

"This is not punishment!" she growled, "It's just gross!"

Nia snickered and licked at Natsuki's tightly clenched rosebud. "That's enough! No more playing, Nia!" Natsuki growled, moving to slide away. It was about time to jump in the pond again.

"Nuh-uh-nii~!" The DearS yanked back on her ankles before she got her feet under her. Natsuki turned to yell at her some more, but Nia plopped down on her back, pinning her down. "It's not gross," she explained cheerfully, "it's trembly, wiggly, tickly-nii~!"

Nia licked hard at Natsuki's backside, causing her to gasp out. Natsuki groaned loudly with disgust as Nia's supple tongue wiggled against her rosebud, pushing against it. The excited catgirl whispered out gleeful "niis" at random intervals.

"Merr..."

The quivery little feelings emanating from her bottom were strange and weird. The brown-eyed girl's face was scrunched up and flushed a glowing red with embarrassment. Nia licked more, wetting everything down there while Natsuki whined under her. She could feel wetness sliding down her back.... The girl blushed even brighter, realizing that a similar dampness was dripping into the grass underneath her.

"Nia..." she said in a wobbly voice. The strange tremulous feelings coming from Nia's tongue... they didn't feel _bad_. Actually, the longer the DearS worked her magic back there... the better it was feeling. But... it was still so wrong, wasn't it..?

"Uhhhn, uhm, hmm, mmmm..." Natsuki panted heavily, her groans gradually becoming queer little moans. Nia giggled happily, still licking hard all along Natsuki's rear end. The girl realized that her tongue was lolling out.

Confused, Natsuki wasn't sure whether to spit in distaste or beg for more.

It was starting to feel good, though... and it didn't hurt. _I mean, it's not like it's _my_ tongue digging down in her _beep, the girl rationalized to herself, whimpering softly as Nia's energetic tongue continued rubbing against her softening rosebud. "Nia..." she moaned quietly, still uncertain what she wanted.

Nia giggled cheerfully at the girl's dilemma. With a soft sigh, Natsuki laid her head down on the grass, resigning herself to the girl's insistent tongue, her own mouth still hanging open a bit. Her eyes were half-lidded now.

"Heehee-nii~..."

Nia hopped off of Natsuki abruptly and she harshly flipped the girl over like a pancake. "Wha? Hey!" Natsuki cried out in surprise, sitting up angrily. Just more teasing?! Nia giggled and kissed Natsuki deeply. Her brown eyes shot wide and she almost pulled away, thinking of where the alien girl's tongue had been. Nia's warm lips and tight embrace won her over, though, and Natsuki found herself moaning against Nia's lips, their two collars pressed together once again.

Nia pushed her head back to the grass before pulling away. She grinned at the girl with a playful look in her emerald eyes before sitting roughly on Natsuki's bare chest. Tingles of pleasure radiated out from her small breasts as Nia's slick bottom and thighs rubbed across them, causing Natsuki to suck in a sharp breath.

The catgirl reached forward and grabbed Natsuki's ankles, pulling them up. "Huh? What are you doing, Ni--uh... Master?" Natsuki asked fearfully, thinking the girl was going to start licking at her girlhood once more.

"I'm going to make you feel good, Natsuki-nee~!" Nia explained cheerfully, and Natsuki started to protest again as the DearS bent her entire body over. Her legs were tucked under Nia's armpits, leaving Natsuki's most-sensitive area vulnerable! The girl winced as the muscles around her stomach stretched, but she could handle it -- her butt-kicking training helped make her flexible.

"Nia...," she whispered out uncertainly, looking up the girl's glistening, smooth back. Nia turned her head around and gave her a quick wink with her tongue sticking out.

A soft moan slipped out of her lips as Nia's hands began roughly kneading her backside. Natsuki threw her arms out, grabbing handfuls of the vibrant grass around them. She gasped when she felt Nia's tongue against her again -- back on her rear-end! "Nia!" she cried out, growling to herself. She had enough leverage now that she could easily throw the alien girl off and pin her down.

Natsuki did consider it for a moment.

Nia stopped those thoughts when she wiggled her slippery tongue into Natsuki's back door.

"Ohawha..?" Natsuki half-asked, half-moaned. Those queer little feelings rumbled out again, seeming amplified by her awkward position. Natsuki tensed up with a gasp, forcing Nia's tongue out.

Did she really want it out, though?

The girl panted underneath Nia, whimpering as Nia shifted a little, sending tremors through her budding breasts while her hands and tongue worked over her backside. Nia managed to slip her tongue inside again, only to be repelled once more. Natsuki murmured with pleasure, against her will, when the tongue pressed in a third time.

This time it wasn't pushed out.

The DearS hummed happily, digging deeper into her quivering 'Sheep.' Her hands squeezed down hard on Natsuki's round globes, eliciting longing moans.

It was different... but good.

So good...

"Nia-ni..." Natsuki murmured, rolling her head side to side as her legs twitched. _How can I sit back and let this happen..?_ Natsuki wondered to herself.

Nia pulled her tongue out briefly. "Does it feel good-nii~?" she asked cheerfully. "Am I a good master-nii~?" Without waiting for an answer, the alien girl giggled and began licking again, her tongue moving quickly in and out of her tight ring.

The girl opened her eyes, looking again at the cat-like girl's smooth, shiny skin and golden-orange hair. The sky was still a bright, lively blue and the few clouds were a fluffy clear white. The real focus of the picture, however, was Nia's plump rear-end right in her face.

_No way,_ Natsuki told herself, already disliking the thoughts forming in her head. _A finger is one thing, but I can't do _that! _It doesn't even feel _that_ good!_ She shook her head and closed her eyes, gritting her teeth against the sounds that tried to escape her mouth.

The girl held out for another moment, although she did peek with one eye briefly. A soft whine escaped her lips, finally, and she opened her eyes again. Beep_ curiosity. _Grumbling with frustration, the girl shook her head again. _Just this once,_ she promised herself.

Natsuki stuck her tongue out tentatively. _This is so gross_.She pressed her tongue to the canyon in Nia's backside, brushing lightly against the skin there. Her eyebrows raised up, surprised.

"Nii?!" the DearS squeaked out, pausing in her licking.

There wasn't much taste at all! Or at least, nothing nasty! Nia just tasted like the rest of her skin, a little sweatier. "Natsuki-nee..?" Nia asked uncertainly, turning her head to look at the girl. Natsuki's face flushed a bit, but she took one more experimental lick, getting the same results.

The girl gave Nia a competitive look and started licking harder, slipping her tongue further into Nia's ample cleft. The alien giggled, but then threw one hand up in the air with determination -- which sent Natsuki's leg flying forward. "You won't win, Natsu--- whaa, come back-nii~!" She snatched back the escaping leg and tucked it under her arm again.

Natsuki, meanwhile, started licking harder, stretching her neck forward. The taste was saltier the deeper in she got, but it wasn't foul like she thought it'd be. She reached her arms forward and squeezed both of the DearS round globes, giggling when Nia let out a surprised but happy gasp. "I won't?" she asked, grinning playfully before adding, "Nii?"

"Not a chance-nii~!" the alien declared, losing grip of Natsuki's other leg and quickly grabbing it again. Natsuki circled her tongue around Nia's puckered rosebud, still pleasantly surprised that it tasted like the clean pond water and a little sweat. She pressed the tiny organ against Nia's damp flesh, trying to ignore the other girl's longer tongue already wiggling inside her again.

_Hehehe. _Natsuki could feel Nia's resistance weakening, much as her own had earlier. Her tongue poked inside briefly before the opening tightened to expel the invader. The girl gasped when Nia pulled her tongue out and thrust it back in, making her toes curl up. A snicker drifted down from the confident alien.

_Well, how about this!_ Natsuki thought. She pinched Nia's bottom hard, causing her to shriek briefly, then roughly pushed her tongue inside the girl, forcing her way past the stunned alien's resistance. _Ha!_

The odd taste was even stronger now, but Natsuki licked harder, wiggling her tongue around in the tight tunnel that had been virgin until her earlier surprise attack. Nia stiffened and stopped licking, throwing her head back with a shocked moan. "How did you... niiii....?"

Natsuki mentally flashed a triumphant grin. _Wow, she really likes this!_ Copying the catgirl's earlier action, she pulled her tongue out and pushed it back in a couple times, eliciting another low moan. Nia's grip loosened, freeing both of Natsuki's legs to swing forward and land roughly on the ground. The relief from her freed muscles caused her to sigh against the DearS' round bottom.

"Niii," the orange-haired girl moaned above her, both hands in the grass. Nia pushed her bottom against Natsuki's face briefly. Suddenly, she seemed to recover her senses and sucked in a breath. "No-nii~!" she declared and rolled away.

"I thought I wasn't going to win!" Natsuki laughed, sitting up on her elbows.

Nia sat up on her knees in front of her. She threw out an arm, pointing at her and opening her mouth to shout a denial. "That wasn't fair-nii~! You..!" Nia stared blankly, mouth still open. Her other hand came up to her chin and she tilted her head, confused. "You... you sneaky slave-nii~!" she finished. Was that even an accusation?

Natsuki laughed happily and flopped down in the grass tiredly. She kind of missed the feeling of the wiggling tongue in her bottom, but she was almost as happy just to feel the warm sun on her skin and the cool grass at her back. She closed her eyes and sucked in a deep breath, trying to wind down from the spirited DearS' attack.

"Let's just relax, Nia-ni."

Nia made a somewhat whiny noise, but didn't protest. Natsuki smiled, stretching her arms out to the sides. Pretty soon, she'd be ready to jump back in the pond for a little while!

A soft wind gusted past, and Natsuki heard the waters lapping quietly at the edge of the pond. She smiled, glad for a tranquil moment without Nia's interfe-- where was Nia?

Natsuki sat up and looked ahead, but there was just the grass and the trees. From behind, she heard Nia's evil little snicker. Natsuki spun around on her bottom. "Hey!" she shouted, seeing Nia crouched in front of her discarded pack. "What are you doing!?" she asked, although she realized as soon as she said it, seeing the familiar buckle and straps.

Nia turned around and stood up tall, hands on her hips. She was sticking her hips out lewdly, a cocky grin on her face.

And around her waist was Ren's blue rubber strap-on toy.

Natsuki's eyebrows drew forward. "That," she growled angrily, "was supposed to be a surprise!"

Nia looked hurt and a little confused. She looked down at her gleaming naked body and the translucent phallus. "Uhh...." The DearS lifted her arms out in a shrug and grinned apologetically. She waggled her hips, making the toy bounce up and down a little. "Surprise-nii~!"

"Nia... no." Natsuki groaned, shaking her head. She pulled her knees up beside her, slapping her palm to her face. After all the trouble she went through to get that from Ren and make the big booby alien promise not to tell, Nia just rummaged through her stuff and found it. That wasn't right!

Natsuki pulled her hand away and opened her mouth to yell at the snoopy alien girl. Instead, she got a mouthful of veiny rubber. "Whm?!" she screamed around the strap-on, jerking back. Nia's hands grabbed the back of her head, holding her in place.

The brown-haired girl glared up at Nia, but the DearS just grinned with her tongue sticking out. Her face turned serious. "A sheep doesn't say no to her master-nii~!" Nia told her in a stern voice. _Ohhh, she is soo going to get it!_ The alien's face abruptly switched back to her normal carefree self and she told Natsuki, "You look so cute down there-nii~!"

An embarrassed blush replaced her angry red. Nia giggled and moved her hips a little, sliding the toy in and out of her lips slightly. Natsuki looked aside. _Well... we are alone out here_, she reasoned to herself, _and I did kind of lose the bet. I guess it's only fair to play along, for at least a little longer. But I am _so_ going to get her back for all of this next time around!_

Sighing around the rubber toy, Natsuki rubbed her tongue around the bottom of it. Still embarrassed, she rocked her head back and forth, like she had done to onii-chan. It actually was a similar shape and size. Maybe slightly bigger. Natsuki tightened her lips and started sucking on it like it was the real thing, getting almost half of it in her mouth without gagging.

Nia grinned happily, her tail swinging back and forth. The DearS began moving her hips a little more, still holding onto the back of Natsuki's head. "Natsuki-nee is such a good girl-nii~!" she exclaimed.

A mischievous plot popped in her head and the girl grinned around her mouthful. Scooting her knees forward a bit, Natsuki reached up to grip the remaining half of the blue member jutting from Nia's hips. She continued bobbing her head up and down while proceeding to rub her hand as if it were the real thing. She looked up into Nia's eyes, somehow touched by the loving smile the DearS was giving her.

Natsuki sneaked her other hand forward, preparing to give Nia another surprise poking.

She was the one surprised, though, when Nia suddenly moved her hands to her shoulders and shoved her backward into the grass. "Hey!" she cried out. Nia reached down and grabbed the triangle on her collar. "What are you..?"

"Heehee-nii~...." Nia turned the triangle around and yanked her hand backward. A metal chain appeared as if from nowhere, connected to the triangle in her collar. After only about three feet, it snapped tight, tugging Natsuki forward by the oversized leather collar.

"Hey! I didn't agree to a leash!" she protested. "I've never seen Ren with one of these attached!" Nia only grinned, so she yanked back on the chain. "Get your pervy alien technology off of me!"

"Aww," Nia complained, face drooping. "Just a little longer..! Pretty please-niii~!" She put both hands together and looked at Natsuki with her wide, watery eyes.

Her first instinct was to shout, "No!" She sighed, though, unable to resist the strange kid's charms. "Fine!" she grumbled, crossing her arms under her little breasts. "But you better finish this time!"

"Yay-nii~!" The DearS dropped down to her knees and caught Natsuki in another back-breaking hug and started kissing all over her face. While Natsuki sputtered and tried to escape, Nia told her, "You'll like this, I promise-nii~!"

"Fine, fine, okay!" Natsuki laughed, trying to push the orange-haired girl away. Nia finally got back to her feet.

The cat-like DearS grinned hugely and made a cracking motion with the short leash, although all it did was jingle the metal links. "Ok, sheep! Turn over-nii~!" She snapped the leash again with a giggle.

Natsuki blushed furiously, looking at the bobbing rubber erection on the excited alien.

__

Obediently, the brown-haired young girl rolled over, getting up on all fours without needing to be told. The bright green grass was slick but warm beneath her hands, the sun beaming down cheerfully on the pair of youthful vixens. In that peaceful light, the faint sheen of sweat that coated both of their bodies glistened, casting each in a sensuous glow.

Natsuki blushed, realizing that she was becoming even more perverted every moment she spent with the weird alien. The blush was less for the fact it was happening, though, and more for the fact that she didn't mind.

The thin chain that stretched out from the thick collar around Natsuki's neck gleamed in the sunlight, sparkling as it swayed lightly back and forth. Similarly, the translucent blue shaft that protruded from Nia's hips seemed like it was lit up from the inside. The young brunette shook her head, trying to clear her mind of the thoughts that were filling her head.

The insides of her thighs were wet. Was she actually enjoying this kind of embarrassment?

A warm breeze fluttered past, soothing the girl's flushed body. Natsuki smiled, looking over her shoulder at Nia, amazed by the peace that she felt in that moment, so out of place for the position she was in: nude, in the open, exposed to an overly energetic alien girl with a phallus, with a leash and collar around her neck. But, the moment was lasting too long, and Natsuki was tired of being mercilessly teased. "Well?" she asked playfully, wiggling her hips. "What are you waiting for..? Master..?" Her cheeks reddened again when she realized that was basically begging.

The catlike alien giggled. "Nats-chan is so pretty-nii~." Nia's soft hands brushed against Natsuki's sides, sliding softly up and down, sending tingles through her body. A quiet moan slipped from the girl's lips.

The firm, smooth tip of Ren's toy pressed itself -- finally! -- against Natsuki's bare skin. It was still slick with her own spit. The brunette's comfortable feeling vanished abruptly, however. She stiffened and jerked her head around again. "Too high... master," she warned sternly. There was no way she was doing _that_, lost bet or no!

Nia giggled again and began sliding the vein-covered rubber forward, slipping it in-between Natsuki's cheeks and thrusting back and forth in between them. "Just wait-nii~!" she said, excitement in her voice. "It will feel really really good soon-nii~!"

The sensation of the rubber gliding between her small globes did give the girl a strange tingle. She let out an uncertain noise, a restrained acquiescence, but her eyes narrowed. Nia squeezed Natsuki's side with one hand and pulled back on the chain just enough to remind the girl it was there. Nia panted happily over her friend as her hips began moving faster, building friction between Natsuki's buns.

"Nia... master... please...," Natsuki murmured as the strange sensation stoked the fires that were already burning between her legs.

"Heehee-nii~."

The warm, slick battering ram crashed through her backdoor.

Natsuki's eyes bulged out and she was too stunned to even curse as pain rolled through her backside. That shock was quickly replaced by anger and Natsuki shrieked at the alien girl. In a blur of movement, Nia abruptly found herself on the ground with Natsuki's bare, wet thighs wrapped around her neck. "Wha--? Wait-nii~! Nats-chan-nii~!"

"I already _told_ you I'm not doing that!" Natsuki grumbled, still feeling the burning ache.

The catgirl started struggling, managing to pop her head out from between Natsuki's legs. "Hah-nii~!" she cried out triumphantly, rearing back on all fours. "You're my sheep-nii~! So you aren't supposed to say no~nii~!" Nia pounced on Natsuki and the two girls rolled around in the grass for a long moment before Natsuki again came out on top.

"I'm done being your sheep! I didn't set a time limit so I say it's over!" The brown-haired girl slipped her fingers into the blue straps around Nia's hips and yanked the toy down her legs, not even bothering to unbuckle. Quickly, while the orange-haired DearS was still dazed from their tumble, Natsuki slipped the toy up her legs. "Now it's my turn!"

With a frown, Natsuki paused and looked down at the blue rubber toy. The straps were surprisingly loose. She looked at Nia's ample bottom, stunned, then looked over her shoulder. "I lose..?" she whispered, then shook her head. "Doesn't matter!" She worked her fingers swiftly to tighten everything down.

Nia rolled forward and grabbed Natsuki's ankles, yanking her off her feet. "Got you-nii~!" she cheered as Natsuki landed roughly in the soft grass.

"Not yet, you don't!" the girl retorted, slipping her foot behind Nia's foot and knocking her back down before she even got all the way back up.

Natsuki hopped up to her knees and then grabbed Nia's feet, lifting them up and pushing them toward the alien's flat chest, exposing her to the gleaming blue weapon. "I won't lose-nii~!" the orange-haired brat declared, spinning and throwing Natsuki to the side.

"Ohh, yes you will!"

The two girls tackled each other, their bare flesh slapping together dramatically before they went tumbling down into the grass again, rolling around. Giggles and laughs starting to rise up from the struggling pair as tickling became yet another attack in their arsenal.

"Got you now, you brat!" the brunette shouted as she got behind Nia. She locked her arms around the girl's middle, right under her budding breasts. With a grunt of effort, she quickly jerked backward, lifting her orange-haired opponent off her feet, leaning all the way back to slam the catgirl headfirst into the ground.

Instead there was a loud splash as _both_ girls went headfirst into the pond.

__

The two girls kneeled next to each other on all fours at the edge of the pond, laughing and coughing up water. Nia smiled cheerfully over at Natsuki. "You are a strong rival-nii~!" she declared once again.

"So are you," Natsuki admitted, grinning despite herself. The cool water had calmed her temper.

Nia shook her head like a dog, sending sprays of water flying through the sunny air. "I'm sorry-nii, for doing that to Nats-chan. I thought it would be fun-nii~!"

"No, you're not," the girl replied. Nia looked over, just to realize that Natsuki had already moved. "But you will be!" she announced with a laugh as she grabbed the DearS by the hair tail, one hand grabbing her hip.

"Whaaa~? Cheater-nii~!" Natsuki gave a tug on the long hair tail when Nia tried to jump away, getting a surprised whine from the crazy alien. "Oww-nii~! Let go of my hair-nii~!"

Natsuki giggled evilly. "Time for you to see what it feels like, Nia-ni!" She adjusted her hips, getting the blue tip in position and then slamming forward, just like Nia had done to her. "Ha!"

"Niiii~!?" echoed across the landscape as Nia's body locked up completely rigid, tiny trembles running through her body. She didn't cry out again, but as the silence stretched on, Natsuki's expression started to soften and she wondered if she might have gone too far.

"Serves you..." she started to say, anyway.

"Mmmm, don't stop, Natsuki-san-nii~!" Nia suddenly cried out, trailing off into an unusual, humming nii. The catgirl started moving very slightly against the rubber phallus on her own, her tight passage pulling Natsuki's hips rather than pulling off of the toy.

It took a minute for Natsuki to blink. She slapped a hand to her forehead with a groan. "Aliens..." she muttered.

"Natsuki-san-niiii~!" the DearS whined pitifully.

"Fine!" she shouted, then added sarcastically, "Not like you're the only one having any fun out here today."

The catgirl turned her head around, looking at Natsuki with watery green puppy-dog eyes. "Pleeease-niii~?"

"You're not even sorry about it, are you?" The bottom lip began to quiver and Natsuki slapped a hand to her forehead again. "Oh, _alright_, you little pest. You're lucky I like you."

Nia grinned cheerfully, her puppy dog expression gone in an instant. "I love you, too, Natsuki-nee~," she retorted, her tongue poking out between her lips.

_Is she really clueless or just a brilliant manipulator?_

Natsuki pulled her hips backward slowly. For the first few seconds, all she was doing was pulling Nia's hips back, also. Finally, though, the stiff blue toy began to move again, sliding slowly out of the alien girl's rear. The brunette watched, transfixed by the way Nia's ring wrapped so tightly around the realistically-shaped member.

Nia was making a strange, long gasp-like noise while Natsuki pulled back. The girl pulled her toy almost all the way out before she started pushing it slowly back in. A long and low "niii~" replaced the gasping noise and Nia began to arch her back downward. There was a strange feeling of power in wearing the blue phallus, especially when she got reactions like that out of her nymphomaniac of a friend. She was soon grinning deviously as she rocked her hips slowly. "I can't believe you like it this much," Natsuki muttered, starting to get turned on again as she watched Nia's reactions.

"Faster-nii~!"

Natsuki laughed. "You just don't care do you?" She shook her head, then grinned wickedly. "You want faster? Then take _this!_" Her hips began rocking fast, skipping past all medium speeds and going straight into it. Happy moans and niis filled the air as the two girls moved against each other, there in the warm sun and light wind.

"Uhn, ah! Nats-san-niiiii~!" Nia gasped out happily, spreading her knees wider and lowering her breasts to the ground, She gasped sharply with each thrust, resting her cheek against the slick grass. Nia's mouth was gaped open, her tongue hanging out, her eyes closed. Natsuki was soaked watching the girl, but she was too busy slamming into Nia's rear end to do anything for herself.

Grinning at the alien girl's submissive posture, Natsuki snatched up Nia's hair again and tugged on it, pulling her head back. "Come... on... Nia!... Don't... make me... doo... all the work!"

A questioning "nii~?" escaped the DearS' mouth, but she got the idea quickly enough, starting to move her hips back to meet Natsuki's thrusts. The air was filled with the wet sounds of their bodies coming together.

Natsuki leaned forward over Nia's back and started pumping harder, faster, tighter. A warmth was starting to build up in her tummy, a burning hot sensation. "Nia!" she gasped out, moving even fast, sweat rolling off her body. Both of their bodies were red from the exertion.

Nia's cries were coming faster and sharper and she twisted and writhed wildly beneath Natsuki. Clumps of grass were crushed in her palms. "Nats... Nats... yess-nii~!" she panted out breathlessly before squealing in climax. The alien's hips stopped moving, but Natsuki just started pushing faster, taking shorter strokes and just slamming her hips against Nia's as fast as she could.

"Come on... yes, yes... yess... oh _beep_... Nia!" she yelled out, senseless in her rush to reach her own release. Her orange-haired partner had no choice but to sit there helplessly as Natsuki moved closer and closer to that threshold, whimpering lightly underneath the girl.

Abruptly, Natsuki dropped the loop of hair she held, reaching forward with both hands to grab Nia's breasts. She pulled the girl up, squeezing her tightly as her hips made faster and even shorter strokes, her own breasts mashed against Nia's slick and smooth back. "Natsuki-nee~..?" Nia moaned questioningly, her breaths coming hard and quick.

Natsuki made no answer, biting her lip and moaning with longing as she squeezed Nia hard against herself.

All at once, everything burst inside her, flowing throughout her body. She stopped, sucking in a deep breath and tightening even more against Nia, riding through the powerful wave of pleasure that had been held back again and again that day, bombarding her with the repressed feelings that had been teasing her all day long.

The two girls fell forward, Nia letting out a sharp squeak as the toy shifting roughly inside her, but otherwise voicing no complaint about Natsuki being on top of her. When the brunette finally opened her eyes, Nia was smiling wearily at her. She smiled back.

Exhausted, it took a while to work up the energy to pull herself out of Nia's well-abused backside. Her entire body was still flushed, and she knew they would both need to jump in the pond to wash the sweat off before they headed back, but at that point she didn't care. She flopped face-first into the grass next to Nia, ready for a nap.

"Natsuki-nee is really strong-nii~," Nia remarked, still laying on her own stomach, cheek against the grass. Natsuki laughed, thinking that was probably as close as the competitive girl would come to admitting that she was sore. Still tired, she reached a hand over to caress Nia's cheek. The alien girl smiled and licked the palm of her hand as it got close, sending a ticklish shiver through her body.

The two girls smiled happily as they both drifted into slumber.

__

"..n my property!"

Natsuki blinked tiredly. She lifted her forearm up to shade her eyes from the sun that still shone overhead. She felt so warm and sleepy that she didn't want to move. With a smile, she realized that her head was rest on Nia's tummy, the catlike girl fast asleep behind her.

Distantly, she realized she could hear someone yelling. A man. The girl sat bolt upright, her entire body flushing red with embarrassment as her eyes darted left to right, trying to spot the source of the voice.

There! Two guys way off in the distance, at the top of a huge hill like the one they had come in by. They were making their way down the hill now, yelling all the way. One of the guys had a gun. Natsuki heard something about property, but she didn't care -- she wasn't sticking around to get eyed up by some pervy old guys!

Urgently, Natsuki jumped up and started roughly shaking Nia, struggling to wake the brat up. She realized that Ren's toy was gone, and wondered when she had taken it off.

"Nia, come on, _wake up!_"

Blearily, the little Biter mumbled, "Call me 'master'-nii~..."

Natsuki leaned down and bit Nia's ear. "Owww~! No biting-nii~!"

"We gotta go go go! Come on!" She fast-crawled over and snatched up her pack, feeling the loose cloth and making sure their 'friend' was in there.

Nia sat up and looked around. "Where's our clothes-nii~!"

"Huh?" Natsuki's eyes shot wide open as she jumped up and rushed around, looking for the clothes. "Oh no, where are they! No, no, no..."

"Up there-nii~!"

Natsuki turned sharply and looked where Nia was pointing. There were their clothes -- dragged partway up the nearest tree and stuck on the bark and branches. "Heyy!" A pair of squirrels chattered angrily at them as the two girls desperately ran over and started jumping up, trying to grab their clothes.

"Thieves-nii~!"

__

The larger of the two men stopped with a huff as he watched the two kids run off into the woods. "No use, ain't no chance of catching them boys."

The thinner of the two stared at his friend. "Boys? Boys don't wear bikinis, you idgit."

"Looked to me like they was skinny-dipping. Girls ain't like to do that in the middle of the day."

"I _told_ you to get them glasses! They was wearing red suits just as clear as day!"

__

"Natsuki-nee~!"

The DearS popped out of nowhere and whacked Natsuki playfully on the butt with one of her fluffy paws. The brunette froze and hissed, then turned to glare at the energetic alien. "Don't do that!" she shouted. "This is your fault, you know!"

"What is-nii~?" Nia asked, tilting her head curiously.

"This!" she said, reaching out and groping Nia's itty bitty breasts through her shirt. The DearS sucked in a breath and scrunched her face up. Both girls had vivid sunburns in the exact shapes of the swimming suits they had started out wearing... which covered the only spots they hadn't used any sunscreen.

"But--!"

"And why won't this stupid collar come off?!" Natsuki shouted angrily. "You said I could take it off whenever!"

Nia stared wide-eyed, her emerald green eyes full of innocent confusion.

Natsuki sighed, looking at the clueless alien. "Fine, it's not _all_ your fault, Nia-ni." She reached over and patted the catgirl's head.

Beaming happily, Nia leapt into Natsuki's arms and crushed her in a huge hug. "Yay, Natsuki-nee~!"

"Ahh! No touching!"


End file.
